The central mission of Program Evaluation Resource Center is to stimulate and facilitate the adoption of program evaluation technology by contemporary mental health care delivery systems. This mission is to be served in five ways: (1) Publication of Evaluation magazine, (2) dissemination of evaluation information through other means (e.g., educational programs, workshops, consultations, specialized dissemination documents, etc.), (3) provision of intensive technical assistance to appropriate mental health agencies, (4) maintainence of a demonstration evaluation system at Hennepin County Mental Health Service, and (5) implementation of research studies relevant to important topics in the field of mental health evaluation. At present, research is in progress related to (1) development of a psychometric device which will be predictive of organizational readiness to adopt program evaluation technology, (2) assessment of Evaluation magazine's impact on its readership, (3) determination of the relative therapeutic efficacy of Valium (diazepam) and formal individual psychotherapy. A projected study will involve determining the extent to which involving patients in the setting of clinical goals is in itself a therapeutic procedure.